A New Union
by senshiblue
Summary: In an agreement with Queen Serenity, Endymion takes the innocent Princess Serenity as his new bride.


New chapter of **Captured **is out. Check it out on my blog - it's very, very dark. Meanwhile, enjoy this (much lighter) oneshot.

* * *

"I will be gentle with you," he assured her.

He looked worriedly at his newly wedded wife, the beautiful princess of the moon. Her simple white gown outlined her beautiful figure against the dark walls of the king's bedroom.

She remained silent, turning away from him even as he inched his large frame closer to her on the bed.

They had been married seven days. Endymion had agreed with the Queen of the Moon that a union between the two planetary nations would bring strength and peace to both nations, and create a force with a positive influence over the galaxy. The queen had granted him her young daughter, renowned for her beauty and grace.

But although the young princess was understanding of her role in the union, after she had arrived, she had grown afraid and withdrawn. The young princess had never been around a man in her life. The truth was, as a young king, Endymion also wanted a son.

Endymion put a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Serenity..." he said quietly, "I can't wait any longer."

She finally turned towards him, searching his eyes, looking for the warmth and gentleness his words promised.

"I... I understand."

He smiled gently, and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his.

She struggled momentarily, but slowly accepted the pressure he applied with his lips. She was soft, sweet, luscious. Her soft moan spurred him on and he found his body reacting to her beauty. When she opened her mouth, he inserted his tongue gently into her small mouth, tasting the sweetness there. It was like honey to him. Passionate, he cupped her face in his hand and slowly lowered her towards the bed.

She whimpered.

"Serenity," he broke the kiss, "Relax..."

He kissed her again to calm her, and allowed his hand to slide downwards from the side of her throat towards her breasts.

She blushed brightly.

His hand found her breast and he took an intake of breath at her firmness. Her globe was luscious. He found himself more aroused than even before. Afraid of frightening her, he gently moved his large hand across her clothed breast, rubbing and teasing until he finally couldn't wait any longer. He squeezed the orb within his battleworn hand and she let out a whimper.

"It's all right, Serenity," he whispered to her, "Let yourself feel pleasure."

She gave a barely audible moan and he chuckled, glad that he had her welcome. He put both of his hands on her breasts then and squeezed harder, enjoying her reddened face. She was cooing for him now. He saw her nipples harden against the silk gown.

"Endymion, wait, please."

"It's all right," he said softly, and allowed his fingers to massage her nipples.

"Endymion!" she cried out.

He kissed her again to swallow her moaning, now rambunctious in playing with her breasts. She continued to mewl for him as he pleasured her with his hands.

Finally, he broke away. "I wish to see you now."

She trembled as he lowered her gown. Her bare breasts were magnificent - firm and modest.

Unable to wait, as if on instinct, he lowered his head and captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh!" she screamed out.

He could open hear his own blood pounding in his ear, amazed at his luck. She was a delicious luxury. He felt her hands clasping his head, pushing away one moment and holding him tight to her in the next. But he kept his lips fixated on her, drinking from her, hungry and eager. His other hand familiarized itself with the texture of her other breast.

He smelled her then, the sweet sense of her arousal.

"Serenity..." he growled, lifting himself above her. He looked at her rapidly opening and closing eyes, her innocence giving way to pleasure.

Encouraged by her moans, he tore her gown down the middle, eliciting a surprised cry from her.

"I want you," he groaned and lifted her slender leg with his left hand, plunging a finger deep into her crevice.

"Ohhhhh!" she cried out at the invasion.

She was warm and tiny to his questing finger. He reveled in her delicateness, like a beautiful music box he was afraid to break. He was gentle but persistent, exploring the angles of her private place, a place that now only belonged to him. He groaned at the thought, unable to believe that this beautiful creature belonged to him as his rightful wife.

"Serenity," he growled and pulled his finger from her only to plunge it back in further this time. She was screaming in sync with his pumping now, he beautiful pleasured cries music to his ears.

He inserted a second finger, wanting her to open up and feel more comfortable with the intrusion. His mistresses in the past had remarked on his incredible size, and he had no intention of harming her more than he had to.

But her beautiful body was making him grow harder by the minute. He surveyed his beautiful prize, her long blond hair spilling gloriously around her body like a halo. Her heaving bosoms rising and falling as his drove his fingers into her to prepare her for his body. Her angelic face and parted pouting lips as she cried out his name.

He couldn't wait any longer to taste her body. He had waited seven days to lay with his wife, to lie with her with a ferociousness he reserved in the battlefield. He wanted her too badly.

He removed his digits from her softness and knelt over her.

Her eyes opened and stared widely at his.

"I want you," he said to her, and lifted his dark sweater over his head, dropping it carelessly to the side of the bed.

He pushed his trousers downwards and felt his hardness spring out, finally released from where he had hid his passion for her.

She looked at him frightfully.

He stared at her intently, "I promise that soon you will feel pleasure with our mating."

He leaned down towards her, capturing the sweet lips again, exploring her mouth, hoping to calm her. He distracted her with his tongue as he slowly pushed her slender, milky legs apart. He felt himself grow harder than ever before.

"Serenity," he growled and lunged forward into her crevice.

He was in heaven. Her small opening gripped him tightly, like a soft vice. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. In the background he heard her shrill cry. He held himself inside of her for a moment, reveling in the softness that gripped him, milked him, drew pleasure out of him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in surrender.

"I love you," he said as he withdrew from her and thrust again, a little deeper this time. She heaved, crying out and lifting her back off the bed. Her breasts flew upwards and he accepted the offering of her nipple into his mouth. He gripped the hard orb in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he slammed himself into her body once again, traveling still further.

Needing to be closer to her, he put one hand underneath her soft buttock to lift her up to meet his thrusts.

"Endymion!" she cried out.

The sound of his name on her lips sent him into overdrive. He lifted her body up and inflicted an equally large force into her. Her channel gripped him so tightly he wanted to climax then. But he wanted her to feel pleasure from their mating too. He wanted their first time to be something she would not forget.

He dropped her body back on the bed so he could rest his head on her breast, feasting hungrily on her nipple while thrusting insistently into her.

"King Endymion," she wailed.

He heard the passion in her voice and chewed harder, waiting for the juice that finally appeared from her breast. He swallowed the honey like a starving man.

His thrusts became faster, harder, wanting her to feel no break in pleasure.

Finally she cried out incoherently, her body arching. He hand under her felt her juices flow joyously out of her canal.

He roared, victorious, and allowed himself to penetrate her without abandon. He had satisfied his princess and now he had earned his prize.

He got on his knees and lifted her lower body off the bed entirely, maneuvering her hips to crash into his steel manhood at an angle that allowed him to reach her greatest depth. He saw her grip her bedsheets so tight her knuckles were white. The tips of her mouth were wet from her crying out for him.

He was grunting now, his eyes rolled back in the pleasure of it all, loud growls coming from deep within his soul as passion overtook him and he slammed violently into his princess again and again.

Finally, he roared and released himself.

He heaved, feeling his hotness shoot repeatedly into the young princess. His mind burned into oblivion. He was barely aware of his surroundings, only the thighs he gripped tightly in his hands that he continued to manipulate against his manhood, filling his lover with his seed.

He let go of her hips and she fell limply on to the bed, now wet from their mingled juices.

He panted, staring at the beauty in front of him.

"I love you, Serenity," he said, finally collapsing down next to her on the bed.

She struggled to catch her breath next to him, her eyes fluttering close.

As she fell into a tired sleep, he clutched her tightly to his chest. He would be gently with her, his young bride. He had all the time in the world to teach her to love him.


End file.
